


American rock stars who wear Toronto Maple Leaf hockey sweaters

by livrelibre



Series: After Elimination Dance (an intermission) [5]
Category: Hedwig and the Angry Inch (2001)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre





	American rock stars who wear Toronto Maple Leaf hockey sweaters

The tribute to the Stanley Cup had been Hedwig’s idea for their tour through the casinos and hotels of Niagara Falls but none of the patrons of those fine establishments seemed to know quite what to do with a glitter-dusted Toronto Maple Leafs jersey paired with assless chaps. Their loss, really.


End file.
